A Skype Story
by TheEclipse
Summary: This is a story made on Skype. Content is extremely graphic and motivated based on nothing more than an impulse to diss someone. This story was crafter singlehandedly by writer Edward. This is a pen name. To save the face of the people included within the story, all names are fictional and if they are related to anyone, living or dead, is nothing more than coincidence.


This story was crafter singlehandedly by writer Edward. This is a pen name.

To save the face of the people included within the story, all names are fictional and if they are related to anyone, living or dead, is nothing more than coincidence.

Prologue:

The formation of the being known as Benjamin was one of many mysteries. On a planet with seas of semen, semen clouds, rain of fried testicles, how the sentient being of semen known as Benjamin came to be was an enigma. Such a being, in the shape of antiquated mankind, did not belong amongst the octopi race. As such, ostracised and sexually discriminated against, the being benjamin contemplates his existence. However, this came to an end when he met with the sacrosanct, holy and unforgiving.

Chapter 1:

Benjamin, the seminal "human", swam in his natural habitat. Seas of semen, filled with delicious nutrients and organic existences, were prevalent on this world, Fucking Hell. On Fucking Hell, Octopi were the dominant species. Dominant, as in, sexually. Of course, on his journey of self-discovery, Benjamin without a doubt had uncountable experiences with the octopi race.

Embracing his seminal nature, Benjamin delved deep into the seminal sea, which to his unfaltering eyes, was transparent and BEAUTIFUL. With sexy octopuses swimming by, copulating octopuses every now and then, the seminal sea was without a doubt the embodiment of nature. What else could beat white seas, pink skies, red and blue dominant populations? Back to the story, Benjamin swam on, trudging through layers of semen and thicker layers of semen. Coincidentally, Benjamin has never swam in this region of the sea before. Of course, islands of never decomposing fried testicles were abundant of the world. This provided habitable land for the more unfortunate land dwellers. But who cares about miserable and wretched land dwellers? Going back to Benjamin, that section of the sea had STRONG currents and RAVAGING waves. Turbulence was bountiful, entropy was the essence of the sea. A whirlpool suddenly formed, and Benjamin, being the seminal being he was, allowed himself to swirl down the depths of the sea. Breathing freely, he thirsted, figuratively, of course, for knowledge. He prayed deeply to his delusions for safety.

"Of GOD Edward, please grant me the safety to survive a hundred tsunamis, to weather a thousand storms! Bless me, please~," Benjamin looked into his seminal heart, searched his seminal feelings, reaching out to the seminal depths of his seminal mind.

However, he soon stop swirling, and came to a halt before a menacing presence.

Chapter 2:

Benjamin came face to face with the BIGGEST, HUGEST, MOST FUCKING GIGANTIC Octopus in the world. Swallowing semen excreted in his mouth nervously, Benjamin squinted his eyes, cowering in fear of this fearsome octopus, trying to exclude it's bulk from his surprisingly clear vision.

Surprisingly, the octopus opened its mouth. Despite it's luscious lips, fanged teeth and disgustingly forked tongue, the words it spoke were eloquent and melodious.

"My name is Charles. I am the GOD of the Octopi. You have been FORCEFULLY graced with my presence. For this, I will grant you the gift of the tentacle." Charles was proudly, smugly, smirking at Benjamin.

Charles, with his omnipotence, summoned forth more tentacles to his already superior eight. The tentacles formed into different APPLICATIONS, from dildos to vibrators to anal beads to hooks and to MACHINES FOR FUCK! Of course, this was all in natural order, as the GOD of the octopi race.

Summoning forth his promised tentacles, Charles proceeded to perform the utmost grotesque and body degrading acts to Benjamin. Satisfying his wicked lust and sadistic desire for suffering, Charles engraved his omnipotent godhood upon the seminal being Benjamin.

Benjamin, however, did not feel graced by Charles presence. As such, he prayed deeply to his GOD Edward.

Chapter 3:

BLAM!

Suddenly, a demonic thunderbolt of pure energy vaporized the surface of the sea. This was the typical marking for an epic entrance, as well as the start to a devastating fight.

GOD Edward descended from the heavens, clearing the semen clouds, halting the rain of fried testicles, scarring the sea of semen with his GODHOOD. Charles, seeing this defiant and impudent presence, immediately redirected his attention to this threat. The insignificant Benjamin was cast aside into the sea of semen, and the Battle of GODS began

Chapter 4:

Edward raised his right hand, and fired a demonic bolt of condensed chaos. This was directed into a beam, which tore through multiple dimensions, eventually slicing off a tentacle from Charles.

Charles immediately retaliated, and launched 3 tentacles towards God Edward. They remained in the form of dildos, vibrators and other sex toys. They still retained godly power, and they succeeded in cutting off GOD Edwards demonic right.

However, GOD Edward was unperturbed, and grabbed his right arm, turned it into a demonic nuclear bomb, and threw it at Charles. Both of the GODS formed protective barriers, GOD Edward from divine energy and Charles from high quality mass produced tentacles.

The explosion resulted in a 500km radius of doom. Benjamin was unwittingly saved from this nuclear catastrophe by the Octopus GOD Charles. He observed the battle, and watched intently as the GOD Edward regrew his demonic right by the use of this divine left arm.

However, GOD Edward did not have the patience to wait any further. Placing his right and left arms 10 centimeters away from each other, but in a vertical manner, he summoned both destructive and constructive energy. This fusion resulted in a WORLDLY energy, that reeked of utopia and dystopia. Here in GOD Edward's hands held the power the create and change worlds.

GOD Edward released the blast as a stream of WORLDLY energy, which razed away a quarter of the planet's surface.

Chapter 5:

Octopus GOD Charles used all his might to fend off the attack. He then put his eight tentacles together, and summoned forth a DENSE concentrated ball of semen. Despite appearances, the ball of semen held the mass of a planet the size of Jupiter and Saturn combined. Octopus GOD Charles released this spearing beam of semen, which blasted a hole through GOD Edward's DIVINE HEART.

Benjamin, seeing this, intervened.

Chapter 6:

Benjamin imposed a significant presence onto the battle between GODS. However, this did nothing but increase the rage of the GODS. Both peaked their rage limitations, and bursted it. This caused both the bring forth their greatest powers.

Octopus GOD Charles summoned a tentacle spear that held the mass of a hundred suns. He launched it, but little did he know that GOD Edward was a being of transcendental power.

GOD Edward released a pulse of energy, which caused whatever it touched to disintegrate into dust.

The spear was turned into dust, along with the Octopus GOD Charles and the insignificant SEMINAL BEING BENJAMIN.

GOD Edward stood victorious on the remaining three quarters of the planet, where the seminal seas were being disintegrated into dust.

Epilogue:

With the seminal being Benjamin eradicated from the face of the planet, GOD Edward has no reason to remain. Summoning forth the rest of his divine power, he recreated that which were destroyed: His damaged heart and the semen planet. Scattering the semen clouds and resuming the fall of fried testicles, a nagging feeling scratched at the back of GOD Edward's mind as he departed from the material plane.


End file.
